matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Stolen Artifact (Machine Mission)
Communications intercept. Transmission detected Wed 12th of Sep 2007 at 12:31 PM by Othinn. Communique follows: *Intercept an artifact that was stolen from the Merovingian.* Agent Gray: As you may have heard, the Merovingian recently had an artifact stolen from him that we would like to... intercept. The artifact was lifted by a small band of Exiles that operate outside of the Merovingian's rule. We have the location of the Exiles' stronghold. This will be a dangerous mission... prove to us that we have chosen the appropriate operative. Operator: The Exiles are scattered all over the area. I'm afraid I don't know the exact location of the artifact, so you'll have to run a thorough search. Merovingian Soldier 1: Stop right there! Merovingian Soldier 2: Die! Merovingian Soldier 3: I really don't have time to kill you, but I think I can make an exception. Merovingian Soldier 4: If you defeat me, promise me you will tell my story. Computer 1: > You do not have the permissions to access this terminal. > Have a nice day! Computer 1: log = set(void) __health__("adj %set,%min"); edit target(adjusted) > Access has been granted! > Adjusted health level of backup programs. > Health level application set to 0% Computer 1: > Health level for backup programs already adjusted. > Additional attempts will produce no results. > No results! Aposhanskij: It's too late for you, {redpill_name}... The artifact isn't even here anymore! The only thing here for you is death! Operator: If what Aposhanskij says is true...there may be something here that will lead us to the new location of the artifact. Aposhanskij: Where the hell are those useless fools?! Computer 2: > Access Code violation! > Password for ../user/Liosazer is invalid or incorrect. > A proper Access Code is required for terminal use. Operator: There may be something on Aposhanskij's computer that will lead us to who is in possession of the artifact. Operator: I am not seeing any vital signs left on the site... I think you eliminated all of them. Operator: Check Aposhanskij's body. Operator: I bet that Access Code will let you get into Aposhanskij's computer. Computer 2: > Access Code accepted! > File usage has been granted for use Aposhanskij > Bypassed security system. > Searching... > You may access your documents now.. Computer 2: *if you hack it instead of using the Access Codes* > 4CCE5S C0DE 4CC3PT3D! > Ph1L3 us4g3 h@5 be3n gr4nt3D f0r u5Er Aposhanskij > Bypassed security system. > Searching... > You may access your documents now. Agent Gray: We need to get those documents scanned by a program of ours. I will send you the address of Venessa Tjarden, she can... help you. Agent Gray: I have sent you the address of Venessa Tjarden's Laboratory. Only she can decipher the documents. Operator: You're almost there. Venessa Tjarden: Ah, yes... You must be {redpill_name}, right? No? Hmm, well I, uhm... understand that Agent Gray wants me to look at some... documents for you. Operator: She will need the Documents if we are going to get any...information out of this. Venessa Tjarden: Yes, how cute. Don't be shy now. Let me see the documents. Venessa Tjarden: Very interesting... As I thought... Hmm. I think I have information that you may find... helpful. My computer has everything you need. It's all there... Just run a search for "Jason Anselm." Computer: > Machine Power Source Database > Data on Jason Anselm has been collected: Jason Anselm_dossier.document Matrix Name: Jason Anselm Redpill Name: Castafiore Extraction History: Jason Anselm was recruited by Liosazer shortly after Liosazer was extracted from the Matrix. Jason Anselm went on to stay a Zion contributor and became the Captain of the Proditio. Liosazer, Jason Anselm's recruiter eventually left the Zion Military to work for the Machines. Current Status: Jason Anselm's last Zion assignment was to recover a Matrix artifact that was lost by the Merovingian. The assignment's progess is unknown. Operator: That is going to be quite a load to swallow. Take a hardcopy of that file. We may need it later. Agent Gray: The Zion operative who stole the artifact is none other than Captain Castafiore of the Proditio. Castafiore was once known as Jason Anselm when he was plugged into the Matrix. You may be interested to hear that Castafiore was the very same "potential redpill" that you extracted for Zion some time ago. This mission may involve violence, Mr. Kantai. I hope that your emotions will not hold you back from carrying out your assignment. Agent Gray: Captain Castafiore and his crew are inside a nearby REP. Find Castafiore and get the artifact from him by any means possible. You have been updated with the proper coordinates for the Redpill Extraction Point. Operator: The Redpill Extraction Point is inside this building. Castafiore: {redpill_name}! It's you! You're the one who saved me from the Matrix! What do you want from me? What, the artifact? No! I can't give it to you, I'm under strict orders from Tyndall to recover this for Zion; not you. Operator: There he is. Take the artifact from him. Operator: Excellent... Now, let us see if Castafiore is a bit more forthcoming. Castafiore: No! My crew! Why did you have to drag them into this?! Operator: You have done well, Liosazer... There is just one matter to attend to. Seeing as how Castafiore could be a problem down the road, it serves our best interest if we remove him from the equation. Prove your loyalty to the Machines: Kill Castafiore. Castafiore: You'd be foolish to think that this is the end, {redpill_name}. You are an enemy of Zion now. Agent Gray: I hope that this was not a problem for you. There are times when a less than civil approach is the only means to an end... now deliver that artifact. Agent Gray: You have been updated with the drop-off point. Go there now before additional attempts are made to steal the artifact. Operator: Make sure the artifact is returned to Agent North. Agent North: Well... Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. Do you have the artifact? Sung Topper: Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. Operator: Great, you can head for an exit now. Agent North: I must admit, I was somewhat unsure of the Machines hiring a redpill to kill a Zion captain. You have... impressed me, Mr. Kantai. ' Agent Gray:' Some of my colleagues thought that I should not give you this assignment, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. I am pleased that you have confirmed my confidence in your... willingness to help our cause. Category:Training Missions Category:Machine Missions